Superman!
by BrenRenQoI
Summary: Total speculation-fic on Smallville's debut of the one and only SUPERMAN! A Smallville Lois & Clark story.


Superman!

By Bren Ren

~~*S*~~

Summary: Total speculation-fic on Smallville's debut of the one and only SUPERMAN!

Rating: All Audiences

Disclaimer: Just playing. Still not making a dime. You can fix that, though… just hire me! Till then, I'll keep playing!

A/N: Yes, I've sort of pilfered somewhat shamelessly from SR's "debut of the newly returned hero" scene… one of the only two scenes in the film worth watching! :P But I've done my best to throw in something of a Smallville-fitting twist here… hope ya like! Let me know!

A/N #2: Recommended read-along music: Hero, by Nickelback. Seriously, try it!

~~*S*~~

The missile was careening fast and furious for the jet-plane. A blur of color was streaking through the sky hot on its proverbial heels.

He knew he wasn't going to get there quite fast enough, no matter how much he focused all of his energies on increasing his speed.

He was right.

He grabbed hold of the projectile' right through the furious heat pouring out its backside just as it nipped a wing of the plane and detonated. The explosion rocked the plane as ferociously as it did the man who had tried to stop it, and both began the free-fall toward the earth far below. They twirled and spun, almost dancing together for long moments before the man in the bright, bold costume cleared his head and resumed his efforts to save the plane and the precious contents within—not the least of which was the single greatest love of this man's life.

As he streaked down past the plummeting vessel, the damaged wing broke off, taking with it a chunk of paneling that had protected the passengers inside. A moment later, one of them was sucked out into the clear blue sky above the cape-clad hero.

He heard her scream, and later he would swear he could actually feel the terrified pounding of her heartbeat as she fell.

He swooped around the plane, tearing right through debris that was being torn off by the force of the wind as it fell, and arced back upward to catch the woman in his secure grasp. She wrapped herself around him before she could begin to grasp what or who that life-line was. When she lifted her head from the crook of his neck a breathless second later, she choked and sputtered.

"It's you!" Despite her terror of scant moments before, her eyes grew wide and brighter than even the sun with her exclamation. But his visage was still sternly focused on the ongoing rescue at hand—she was not the only person that had been aboard the plane, and to compound matters, it was plunging fast toward a packed crowd at a World Series-hosting arena below. He shifted her from the cradle of his arms to carry her single-handedly as he poured on ever more speed to get past the falling jet once again.

The high-velocity winds were too much for her mere-mortal eyes, and once more, she tucked her face down into the crook of his neck as she held on for dear life. She felt, then, rather than seeing the moment when he finally took hold of the nose of the cockpit, and suddenly their speed began to slow.

But not slow enough. He fought with all he had, all he was, to stop the plane, but its momentum combined with the merciless pull of the earth's gravity was too much, even for his great strength. The efforts tore a groan from deep in his chest as his heart began to thump with the fear that he would fail.

"I don't think… I… can stop it," he ground out haltingly through gritted teeth.

The woman clasped tightly in his one arm wound both of hers tight about his neck. "Let me go." He was about to refuse her, the very thought of letting her fall to her certain doom more anathema to him than anything in this world, but she pressed ever more tightly into him as she assured him with her next words, "I've got you. You get the plane." She finished with a soft kiss pressed into his neck.

He did release her then, but she did not fall. She clung ever tighter, in fact, as he brought his newly freed arm up to further his attempt to support the weight of the plane above them. It slowed even more, and though he was certain he would not be able to stop it completely before they reached the ground, he found confidence that he would be able to prevent its utter demolition upon contact with the green field below them.

And he did.

Uniformed players scattered like pigeons in the park as thousands upon thousands of fans gasped as one, then held their collective breaths as the remains of the jet-plane came to a graceful halt, suspended in the hands of a man in blue tights and a red cape—with a long-haired brunette woman wrapped tight around him. He carefully laid the plane down on the ground in as much of its proper position as its damaged remains could accommodate, and only then did the woman release her nearly vicious grip around his neck, her body sliding the length of his for a few inches until her stocking-clad feet came down on solid ground at long last.

Naturally, the crowds erupted in voracious cheering.

The superhero grinned, as much in relief as a matter of pride for his miraculous accomplishment.

"You did it! You saved us… all of us!" The young woman didn't move far from her savior, and he could feel the radiance of her smile washing over him. "I'd kiss you… but I'm a happily engaged woman," she told him with a teasing wink.

"Your fiancé is a lucky man, Miss Lane." There was a matching glint of teasing in his eyes.

"He knows—he'd better, anyway!"

He only had time for a knowing smile in return before he realized that the crowds were now fast approaching them. "I should go."

"Busy day for a superhero?" His smile grew even broader, his grin even more knowing as he lifted off the ground. As he floated up higher and higher, the enthusiasm of the crowd's cheers renewed tenfold.

"Who was that caped man?" asked the first bold spectator to reach Miss Lane.

"Was that The Blur?" another called out.

"Did he look 'blurry' to you?" She answered sharply, her gaze still staring up to watch her beloved soar out of sight. A second later, the stadium rocked with the force of a sonic boom. "Super-speed… super-strength… He is a Blur no more." She paused for dramatic effect before turning her eyes to the throngs of people fast swarming around her. "I think we've just met the world's first true Superman!"

Some of those in that crowd gathered round her must have been carrying microphones, for almost as soon as she spoke that final word, that honorary title was being chanted by the thrilled audience members eagerly devouring the spectacle.

Lois Lane grinned in supreme satisfaction. "Now that… is how a hero should be treated!"

~~*S*~~

Fin~


End file.
